In Contrast
by flower deep
Summary: Living in a society where caste and instincts govern your life, it's hard enough for an anomaly like Tsunayoshi live normally, but being forced to train to be the future mafia boss under the demon tutor Reborn and insane friends just popping up one after another with their own baggage following them, you would think that he'd be given a break by now. Well, nope, you're wrong.
N/A: Hello! I came back to change my a/n, the first one really looked sloppy, and that was not cool! In any case. Please note the following warnings and I have to tell you guys now, I still don't have a beta so, my grammar might still be, or still is crappy, I apologize in advance.

This fic came out of nowhere and I thought that it was a fun thought to go with it and try to write it; I really wanted Harry to have some quirks and thought it would be fun to have a Harry that is all tsundere when it comes to not only his love interest but also most of his alpha friends, and to think that the tension between Hayato and him was bad enough, I had be a jerk and make things worse! Hahaha…well, this would be my first time writing an alpha/beta/omega verse so help me out ah? And a side note for you guys, part of me already know that some people would recognize who was my muse when I thought about Harry's personality!

WARNINGS: ALPHA/BETA/OMEGA VERSE, some violent scenes, maybe mpreg, some OC, a bit of crossovers, AU, a bit of child abuse and some vague history of characters for the time being. Oh, Jezz, almost forgot this one (and Gosh, of all things I had to forget…) **SLASH!** Again, **SLASH!** Just to be safe, aye?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, KHR or anything from the DC Universe, I 'm only borrowing the characters and situations for the sake of fulfil fantasies of those hot characters to get together.

Prologue

"Hey Tenth, do you want to know something?" he asked him softly, his normally rough voice sounded soft, frail even and distant caught him by surprise. He raised his brown eyes to see his friend's own looking far away, perhaps farther that Tsuna can ever find himself doing so; so lost in his thoughts that he never noticed Tsuna turning his head to watch him much closer, if he did notice he never gave it away.

The light of the dying sun bathed him with its colour shining though his open window, the swaying curtains filtered the heat into a dull touch warmness, allowing his room to be bathed in warm light, painting his silver hair a gentle ember, his pale features glowed, allowing Tsuna to see the person Gokudera normally guarded with great effort, a crushingly handsome though sad being ta hid behind anger, but with the softness of the light and the silence of the room that gave them a semblance of peace away from all the things the Mafia has given them, he almost looked tragic.

Tsuna placed his cup of steaming tea upon the table, ignoring it for his silent friend, never seeing him like this before, wondering if he was about to learn something about Gokudera for once, all he ever known about him was that he is half Italian, smart (terrifyingly so), is from a rich mafia family, that he ran away from home and has a sister who can harness the ability to turn anything to poison, to which he doesn't really have any immunity to. And that's about it, it was not much and it frustrated him to know that, it felt like to him, Hayato and Takeshi knew everything about him but, in return he can only say the most basic of things about his friend, and that to him is the most shameful thing you could do to them as his friend.

Perhaps this time he can learn soothing about Hayato.

They were sitting in his room waiting for Takeshi to come back so they can start their coursework that their teacher have happily gave them knowing that it was the weekend, evil as they are, it was an alright subject, but Takeshi left better, him included that if they can work together and compare notes they can have better results, so they decided to do the homework together, so here they are. The baseball player had to go home real quick since his dad asked him to buy some stuff for dinner and promised to be back soon, they had the whole house to themselves this time since Reborn and the other accompanied his mother to buy groceries, so the peaceful silence have gave them same a comforting lull of peace of their own.

"What is it?" he asked softly when he realized that the other was not going to go any further so lost in his thoughts. He watched his friend startle a bit before turning to him, as if he didn't even thought that he would even want to know what the silver hair alpha asked him of. He gave him a kind smile and gestured for his friend to continue with his hand. Talking to this normally volatile person in this situation where they can both be at peace for once far away from the meddling Spartan tutor and the sugar high little cow that is Lambo and from Takashi's all to odd takes on things that normal people take seriously, is something he'd like to use as a chance to get to know his first real friend, heck he'd even go as far as call him as his best friend. And by the look of things it's going to be serious.

Gokudera smiled back at him, his eyes wrinkling as he, too placed his tea cup down on to the table, moving his body facing him too, with his green eyes, soft and almost calm, that honestly surprised him a bit, he never once seen those eyes look at him like that; from the very moment they have met, those green eyes have always been so intense, like a wild animal just waiting to jump upon his unsuspecting prey, so focused and steady, it scares him sometimes, yet now, the look so, so…lost. Not that they look any less stunning, it's just that they seemed so lost and lonely, that Tsuna felt his heart go out for his friend. He opened his mouth several times, but his voice wouldn't come out, Tsuna waited patiently as he could feeling his heart break a bit as he watch his friend struggle to voice his thoughts.

"I used to have a friend, who loved sitting by my window just watching the sun set with his favourite tea. I was never the biggest fan of it, but he'd fight tooth and nail just to get his daily dose of English tea, he'd even go as far as sneak into big sis's territory just to get to his precious brew" he finally said, laughing softly, though his sad eyes a bit distant again, surely reliving those days that his friend would brave Bianchi's kitchen just to get his fill of tea, it would have been an incredible sight to see.

"He must have been a brave one," he commented a bit happy, watching the laughter dance along those sad green eyes, the older male grinned weakly at him and fiddled with his cup as he answered, voice a bit stronger, now that he can finally talk about his friend to someone without feeling pressure. Perhaps Tsuna is looking through this too much, but his intuition told him that the older boy have been weighted down by the guilt he is still feeling for something he might have done to this friend he speaks of, and this told him this is one of the reasons he doesn't trust adults. He can see that this is perhaps the first time that the other alpha have spoken about this friend, his hunched shoulders trembles ever so slightly as he stubbornly kept his eyes steady on his brown eyes, struggling to move past the hurt he is sure the older boy is feeling, so that the older alpha can tell Tsuna his story, despite how much pain it must be for him to even mention this friend of his to anyone.

Guiltiness and happiness bloomed inside of him in a single symphony; is it right for him to feel glad that the other boy trusted him enough to tell him of his well-kept secret when the mentioned boy is in pain while telling him so? Should he even dare call himself a good friend at all?

"He dislikes not having his way, he can be such a menace at sometimes when miffed. It was funny watching him run from big sis and dodge her poison cooking. Well more like terrifying but at the same time you can't help but be fascinated by the way he runs, it's as his just about ready to fly, like a bird chasing the winds to be free…" he said, his face bright as he remembered something that is possibly the most alarming chase the older male might have seen in his young life, but Tsuna can't help but be fascinated by something else entirely: hearing Hayato talk about something else other than something that doesn't have do with anything Mafia connected, and with so much gentle affection, so unlikely when he does talk about Mafia related topics, his passion no less intense as this, but can be truly overwhelming in its power, so much so that at times Tsuna, wonder if Hayato is trying to make up to something with all the vigour he efforts on their famiglia.

 _Should I even wonder what his trying to make up to?_

' _I feel like I'm seeing something not a lot of people gets a chance to see'_ he found himself thinking, he always knew that despite his scary thought cool disposition, there was something behind that tough exterior that the other boy seems to try very hard to close off from everybody. It had been a puzzle to Tsuna ever since he found the older alpha alone standing in the river banks seemingly watching the sun set slowly vanish behind the horizon, he was about to call out to him when he realized that he looked rather distant and that his whole being seemed to be wrapped around by sadness, as if he was about to cry, so he left him to it. He turned around and walked back and left him to his moment of grief.

But he made sure to be just around the corner waiting for him, the other boy looked surprised finding him there by the corner of the street sitting under the light of the light post, his bag laying by his side, waiting for him, but didn't say anything, he just smiled at him weakly, eyes suspiciously wet. He accepted Tsuna's offer of sleeping over at his place without saying a word, juts a jerky nod of his head a sign of him hearing Tsuna's offer. It had been just one and a half month ago when he found him like that, he never once asked any questions but made sure to ask him and Yamamoto to hang out at his home more often after that.

"He sure does know what he wants," he commented just as softly as the other, if he was to break this new found peace among them, Tsuna doesn't know if Hayato's light mood would tip to a darker sombre mood.

"He sure does! Do you know? He once challenged big sis in a cooking showdown just so he can have the two remaining earl grey tea box from the kitchen where at that time big sis was using for her experimental bomb cookies?" he laughed gleefully, his green eyes finally much brighter, it stunned Tsuna a bit to be shown something so rare, but he rook in stride and gave his own laugh though perhaps it sounded more or a shriek if anything, who would in their right mind would challenge Bianchi for anything regarding food? That high omega woman is dangerous enough unbothered, but challenged her regarding food, it was a death wish!

"Hiii! What happened? "He panicked suddenly realising that this might have been the reason Hayato is in this mood! Bianchi, could have she-

"He failed of course, big sis was far more experienced a fighter than him, even with the training he have been subjected to, he still lost against her, injured, but nothing life threatening." He said fondly, his head tilted slightly to the side, he seemed to have read what Tsuna was thinking and because of that Tsuna felt absolute shame, how can he think so horribly of Bianchi-

"She did gave him the last two boxes, in exchange she order him to test out her new dishes" he said, his face a mix of fondness, panic and deadpan amusement.

 _She's knows no mercy!_ He internally screamed.

They both fell into silence looking at each other in the eyes, matching looks of horror passing through their face, before laughing out loud, their eyes closing in mirth as they imagined the horrors of Bianchi's poison cooking.

Basking under the lighter mood that fell over them, Tsuna finally reached across the table to pick up a biscuit, something he couldn't do earlier because it just looked very tactless and insensitive of him eat anything while watching his sad friend watch the setting sun from his bedroom window.

Until the other boy opened his mouth.

"I killed him…" the silver haired alpha said lifelessly to no one, his eyes unfocused and dull; Tsuna didn't even realise that his numb fingers lost most of its strength to even hold his biscuit, not hearing it make a soft thump on the floor as it fell, scattering crumbs and pieces of the sweet treat around them.

"I killed him…"

Chapter one

Maybe he should invest in on a bike sometime in the future; this running and beating the red light so to speak to get to his school is getting old.

Getting to school, even with his unpunctuality, which is quite clearly being eradicated by his demon tutor quite lovely by the way, will help him a lot, it would cut his traveling time to his school in half and would save him enough time to rest a bit, if not a lot; and of course the ritual biting to death session with the resident cannibal of the school can be most positively avoided, yeah that would be unbelievable splendid, less bodily agony for him.

That is, if he even know how to ride a bike.

' _Wow, I can be so pathetic some times,'_ he mused to himself pitifully, his shoulder slumping in his misery, just when he thought that his life can never get anymore pathetic that it was then, it just had to come around the corner and bitch slap him halfway here to next year, figuratively of course, but still, flip his life up side and down again why won't you?

The biggest bitch slap to his poor battered face and life, don't forget his life, came in the form of the midget Demon/Spartan/Sadist tutor Reborn, ' _don't ever let him hear you say that out loud, he'll skin me alive and then leave me under the sun to dry!',_ he came in, guns a blazing and changed his life without even a by your leave! He didn't even had the choice to say no, forget that he did say he didn't want what he was being pushed into, he was tossed into the pits without him realizing it. He had to face things he didn't even realize was out there, gained new enemies he thought he would never have as long as he keep his head down, and act as stupid as people want him to be, but no, he wasn't allowed that, to pretend he was ignorant, if anything he was faced with the choice of be a fool or die.

He had no choice.

' _Well, it's not all bad I suppose,'_ he mused silently, slowly swallowing his toast calmly as he didn't have to run too much anymore when he was only a couple of blocks away from school, in fact he can already hear a familiar set of steps sounding just around the corner to his left. Something that is by now like clockwork in his life ever since Reborn came into his life, along with his mafia related anything: he wakes up to a kiss from a five ton mallet to his face raging down onto him, barely escaping it with his face undamaged, he scrambles to salvage even just a piece of breakfast from his demon tutor and from a wired ball of obnoxious energy named Lambo, run to his school and then meet one of them.

"Good morning, tenth!" a jovial but still rough, though it was just Tsuna's option of Gokudera Hayato, followed by another good-humoured though a bit clueless voice of Yamamoto Takeshi, coming just behind a now frowning Gokudera, his bright face set in that ever so present smile, his favoured baseball bat in its clothed holder strapped to his left shoulder, obviously he is going to use it for his practice game in the afternoon

He greeted them back with a smile, feeling a bit better now that his with them. They started off towards their school, turning to the corner where most of the students that live in their area usually meet each other to walk together towards school.

Back then he never had that, he couldn't walk to school with any one because he was too useless to be around with, but he had them now:

His friends. He smiled happily as he watched a griping Gokudera snarl at a, again clueless Yamamoto, (though, in the back of Tsuna's mind, there is something in there, something bubbling just under the surface just dying to be let loose, but it was just his feeling, he has happy enough to dash that sentiments away from his conscious mind, he was not ready to open that hidden door yet, and in any case this why you call it a hidden door in your head. You know it's there, you have to know because in some way you created that door with or without your consent; but in your desire to not acknowledge it, your mind simply hid it all behind a door in the back of your head amongst the darkness and fog, obscuring your sight of it; chain, lock and key and all, just waiting to be opened by you, it just lurks in there, waiting, anticipating for you, come open me…)

"Tsuna?"

"Tenth, what's wrong?" he blinked back to reality, his eyes taking his friend's worried faces (' _Wow, I finally have friends, and there're worried about me, that's…such a nobility to me.'_ ), he gave them a sheepish grin and rubbed at the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Sorry, I was just up too late last night again," he explained lamely, watching both male's expressions shift into an understanding looks of sympathy, he winced inside, well it is true that he did stayed up late, but he was sure that his reason staying up differ from the ones his to friends have.

Giving a roughish laugh, his eyes crinkling and his white teeth showing, Yamamoto lightly slapped his shoulder ignoring Gokudera's growls of disapproval as he happily complained about his extra assignments their teacher gave them for makeup grades. "I had to stay up until 1:00 clock to finish my English assignment! Pops won't help me at all, he left me to my misery even though he always watch those western news. Haa, he was cruel!" his tallest friend complained loudly, though he didn't seem to mind at all, in fact he was grinning brightly his cheery face shining; ah, he seems happy, he really is close to his dad. Can't really say the same thing about his own father, if anything that topic about his father is a mote point in different degrees, instead he focused on in his beaming friend. Wow, he really does have a great smile.

He vaguely heard a hoard of girls swoon in the background, he happily ignored that.

Gokudera, snarled at the swooning hoard and effectively made them scamper away from their general vicinity, but not before squalling about the half Italian's 'tsundere coolness'

He happily ignored that too.

' _Lucky him'_ , Tsuna though miserably, though without malice, he had to finish his own makeup assignment with the help of Reborn, with a transformed Leon in sandpaper textured fly swatter form, swatting at him when he answers the test wrong, all nigh he was in pain, absolute pain, he got to bed around 1:00 clock as well actually, huh.

"Matsuda-sensei went overboard again, I wish he would just lighten up on us once in a while," he said lightly to his friend, he received another sympathetic smile though this time it was more at ease, that relived Tsuna a lot, he didn't want to worry them with his worries, I mean, I've been bothering them enough with the trouble he usually (unwillingly, thanks to Spartan Tutor) gets into.

"Che! That bastard's been trying to ruin you from the get go. Don't worry Tenth, when I get my hands on him, he'll never bother you again!" Gokudera declared overpoweringly, he grabbed his shoulders with both his hands and stared at his own huge widened eyes, he can vaguely hear, Yamamoto cheering Gokudera for his 'funny jokes', but staring at the fire that burns within Gokudera's usually foolhardy gaze, he highly doubt the half Italian's words are tenuously comical, let alone should be taken as a joke!

"You shouldn't! You really shouldn't bother! His only doing his job, sides I'm used to it…" he grinned, putting a brave front he ignored his friends

Hearing this, both of their expressions shifted to a look of anger, more so on Gokudera, while Yamamoto's was of a look mixed with anger and guilt. Tsuna had to physically stop himself from showing his wince, he knew about the guilt that Yamamoto have been harbouring for him, the ace player of the baseball team told him so, and apologized to him that one afternoon going home just finishing school for the day, where Gokudera had the an unfortunate fate of bumping into his older sister and had to dash for his home for safety and away from the pink haired woman. That was the time that he and the taller male where left alone in a less used park.

It was a surprise to him of course, none really cared about him, well perhaps his mother, and she can be odd about her love for him at the best of times but, this was different. I mean, this person was a _**someone**_ in their school; no, the whole town even. His kind and good looking, an ace player and an all-around good guy. Everybody liked him, he was good at a lot of things. Maybe a little lost up in his head of his at times but that's not really true, like he said there something in there just hiding. Yamamoto seemed to distance himself from that secret of his, not that Tsuna can one hundred per cent say that it is a secret, for him anyway, but to Yamamoto it could have been a lost memory, nobody knows, much less Tsuna himself.

The people around him tends to stir away from him due to his incredibly clumsy nature, not to mention his talent of being a trouble magnet, far from being an ideal student, let alone an ideal friend, he lived most of his childhood until Reborn came around an isolated individual. It had been lonely, being left out on a lot of things, and he never really got the experience of playing with other kids, and of those times that he did have the chance to play, he tends to be the one being played with. Being picked on and being shunned because who he is hard, was hard. More than once did he went home late, staying in one of the abandoned playgrounds to wait for his scraps and wounds to stop bleeding, he learnt long ago, that no matter how much his mother tried to talk to the mothers of the kids who bullied him, it would always back fire on him, since after being talked to by their parents, it was obvious who they will go to, to extract their revenge on: him.

He didn't really mind that much, being beaten and verbally abused was hard on his small body, but he learnt to keep it inside, what he didn't like was the parents of his attackers were doing to his mother. Sure she never outright heard the nasty words, but it sure hell went around the town, that the useless little defect aphas' mother is the one who should be blamed for raising the said useless alpha wrong. It wasn't that hard to hear the whispers that start around whenever they pass the streets.

She never shown any indications of hearing them, but that sweet smile she shows him whenever he asked her if she was alright, tells him otherwise. _'It's alright Tsu-kun, mama is happy when I'm with you. You're such a good boy, worrying about his mama,'_ then she'll pat his head like she always does.

It was too harsh, and he never wanted for her to go to _them_ to complain about their kids again every time she sees him a mess after the usual after school bullying. Rather, she got used to him staying out longer, waiting out his wounds to heal up, before coming home, and if his lateness affected his time in doing his homework, no one commented upon it.

He lived within the darkness for so long, this new bright concept of having a concerned friend thinking about him was an oddity to him, up to now, it was still little weird. But, he was glad to say that he is starting to get used to it by now.

"You shouldn't be used to it Tsuna, no one should," Yamamoto said fiercely, his eyes blazing, he might have said this softly but the under laying growl was there and the sheer strength behind his words was enough Tsuna to feel a bit zapped. It was this kind of situation that Tsuna tends to remember that Takeshi was not a beta due to the calmness that seems to wash and hang around him like most betas do when they are around, rather he is an alpha, his calm disposition and his happy go lucky style of living can easily fool anyone to think that he is of the middle caste of this sociality, but he is indeed one of those high class alphas that render low class omegas to high class omegas, and even betas to falling to their knees just to please him, it was so frightening that he too sometimes forget himself around him.

He barely stopped himself from snapping his teeth at the answering agitated growl from his side, his hackles ready to rise defence. This was one of those reason why he was so reluctant to have friends. Back then he really didn't had to worry about other alphas, by nature they tend to aggravate each other, but at most times when growing up, this packs of alphas learn to curve their instincts against each other, being friends entitle you to learn to work around each other's buttons. He on the other hand didn't, so it was difficult for him to adjust to situations like this and his sure that it's the same for both his friends to curve their own among them three.

It was a constant struggle to keep their instincts on check, since they didn't want to start a fight among themselves. Takeshi is, like he said was easy to be around with because of his calm disposition, while Gokudera being as rash and hot tempered that he is seem to see Tsuna as a person to respect with all his being. But there were situations like this when emotions seem to get the better of them. Fortunately, they seem to handle it well enough for not it to not escalate to match of dominance.

"Come on, let's not fight, alright?" he said raising his hands in a calming manner, trying to ignore the sound of gritting teeth and the flinch that came from both his companions. "Sorry Tsuna, I kind of forget myself sometimes…" Takeshi said, looking down trodden as he rubbed at his head, his gaze watching his feet, his shoulders slumped due to the mistake he just made. Though Tsuna really didn't blame the taller male for it. Out of the three of them, and of this he was sure, that Takeshi is the only one who lived at least a bit normal life, with alpha friends that he can interact without starting anything due to his faux instinct driven actions.

He glanced at the other male, who by now seemed to have calmed down a bit, his brows furrowed still, but seemingly having lost most of his irritation; good, that's good, he internally sighed in relief. Among them all, Gokudera is the most volatile and easily riled up at the best of times, himself and Takeshi, more often than not tend to keep him out of fights, mostly because of his irritability. It was tedious at best but Tsuna rather thought after some talking to after a huge fight broke out that one time where Gokudera had snapped at another alpha (one of those alphas that was Tsuna's childhood tormentors) for trying to start a fight with Tsuna for reasons unknown, but it didn't end well for them, well for the other alpha, being taken to the general hospital for 2nd degree burns due to Gokudera using his dynamites on the poor guy. Luckily no one was around to see him pull out explosives. But it did cost Tsuna to snap and snarl at the other boy to stop using his weapons on normal citizens, prompting Gokudera to hold in his own snarls against Tsuna, something he was grateful for, he was never used to fighting and didn't really know what could have gone down between them, if Takeshi haven't been there to come between them he just knew something bad could have happened between them.

He didn't want to lose his friend because of something like instincts, to him that would be the worst thing.

After the nigh where Hayato revealed his biggest secret to him and to an extent to Takeshi when he caught them in his room both still trying to gather themselves from the great reveal, Hayato showed a great amount of trust among them and told the baseball player what he told Tsuna. He told the other boy about his friend no matter how little a detail it was about his friend and that he…killed his friend. Of course shock ran through the taller male's body, Tsuna saw the way his body just stopped moving, even his breathing stopped. They waited for Takeshi's reaction, they were ready for him to run for the hills, but the response that he gave them was enough to swear Tsuna's loyalty to the older boy solidify.

" _But is he alive in your heart, Hayato?"_

 _Green eyes, dulled by his past, shone with determination, his forgotten cup of tea that have gone cold a long while now gripped the ceramic hard enough that his pale hands turned even paler as he applied pressure around it without realizing it, voice steady and strong even though Tsuna heard the tremor of pain in his voice, answered:_

" _Always, always and forever,"_

 _There was a long tense moment of silence as they held their breath, waiting for their close and only friend's response. Yet, it may seem that they had no need to worry at all when Takeshi's normally soft but bright eyes shone sharply with acceptance and determination, he turned to both of them connecting to each pair of eyes of his first true friends and said:_

" _Then that's enough for me."_

 _And in that moment the bond they have as friends strengthen into a bond of pack. A pack that Tsuna will find is only just about to get bigger and stronger._

They are just starting to get used to this bond they have developed among them and Tsuna would rather not have it disband just because of their immature bond instincts messing it up.

The other male was now trying to hold on to his temper more than they have first started hang out, it was of these kind of situation where they accidentally react to instinct rather than using their heads like normal people. But then again, being born into their castes, their life from the moment they were born into this world, they would never be classified as normal, at least for people who were born into either castes, I mean, being alpha or an omega is hard enough having to live normal with instinct driving to do something they'd normally won't do (namely succumbing to instinct such as mating and fighting for dominance, and that's just naming a few,) do who didn't have to worry about Mafia, different coloured flames issues and demon tutors (such was his life, apparently).

This is why it's so hard to live as himself, the percentage of alphas and omegas is far smaller than of the beta caste, meaning in a society that is most of the time govern by instinct and norms of castes, there have always been a set belief that if one is an alpha then you must be the strong aggressive and all around bad ass and that if one is an omega then all they are good for is for breeding, only. Which in his belief is not true!

All around the world there are people who are born into their castes that have not allowed their set roles in the society to control their lives. They broke away from their set chains to live the way they wished to, most have been frowned upon, but the world is now fortunately starting to accept that they can't simply just dictate one's life just because of who, or rather what they are. But in a small town like theirs well, it's a different story.

In a town where nothing really happens and where people don't normally step out of line, someone like him being born into the caste of alphas who are usually strong and not clumsy, which is not him by the way, he was an anomaly and take to consideration that his father wasn't from this town either and an almost foreigner. That in itself was a crime already when it comes to those old chinwag mongers, so you can see why he was never that popular to the other kids. Though there never ought right cruel to him with their words, (the adults, their kids on the other hand, well…) they ignorance to his bullying hurts worse.

So you know what he meant when he said he was used to it. Didn't mean it hurt any less.

He gave Gokudera a weak smile as the other male apologized profusely for his mistake, he kindly accepted it and slowly placed his hand the bomber's shoulder allowing it to be seen by the other so as to not surprise and to trigger another reaction for the other boy. Fortunately, he saw this and allowed it to fall onto his shoulder and accepted it as a sight of forgiveness from Tsuna.

"It's fine, Gokudera, I know you didn't mean it. I'm a bit guilty for reacting too, and I'm sorry about that too." He said, as he squeezed the shoulder lightly and turned his head to look at the baseball player as he said the last part of his sentence to apologize to him. He received a huge smile and a thumbs up for his effort. "It's cool Tsuna, I understand!" Takeshi beamed happily, as they all exchanged nods to each other as a sign of forgiveness.

He grace them a soft laugh and motioned his friends towards school. They managed an easy smile and walked on, along with the now increasing number of students walking to school and anyway, he can see their school up ahead. He held his bag strap closer as a looming shadow behind glass panels from the now infamous window shifted and seemed to look at their general direction, and with their luck, well with his luck, the notorious figure just as well be doing just that. This might mean that it was around ten minutes to gate closing, which mean the predator of this school is about to leave his den and start watching out for stranglers to bite to death, which is not going to be him if he had any say in it! So with a mighty breath and a wide smile on his nervous smile he placed both hands on each shoulder of his friends on either side of him he gently urged them to move faster.

"Wah? Tsuna?"

"Tenth?"

He gave them another smile and just pushed. He would like to have a day without pain today please!

LINEBREAK

He hocked his bag on the side of his table as he sat on his chair calmly greeting sweet Kyoko-chan a good morning and awkwardly gave Hana nod, and as always she would give him that half smirk half smile as her answer. He can never really get along with the other girl since her scent throws him off, not in a bad way but in a more ' _I just don't get you, and I'm a bit confused with you. So to just avoid any complications let's just agree to just keep this a peaceful excitants between us, and just try not to interact too much with each other'_ , it's a complicated matter among most alphas in their class, heck the whole school to be honest.

He idly took out his English text book as he thought about Hana's unique relationship all other alphas and generally males in their school. It might be because to her apparent dislike for anything men, or alpha men, she doesn't shy away with telling them off and hitting them where it hurts the most and well, you get the picture. She seems more alpha rather than beta to be honest with all her rough ways when dealing with alphas, and is gentler and far more caring when it comes to omegas, namely Kyoko-chan, her best friend.

Blinking a bit, he raised his curious eyes towards the chatting duo; he knew that Hana is a beta, she said so herself and didn't have to be separated when the annual heath check had to be done since betas didn't need to have special nurses to take their medical records, unlike him and the rest of the alphas or Kyoko-chan (along with the other omegas in their class room, all five of them, including Kyoko-chan herself), who are given their own schedule and special nurse and doctor to take their records. Betas didn't have to go through all the hassle of special caste handling and all they had to do is show up and have their health checked up. But, there are those who you call a high beta and a low beta, them who are what you call almost alphas and almost omegas. Those who have been born beta, but have had an excess amount of either caste characteristics in them but was not enough to be considered one of either caste.

As such, much like these high class betas and low class betas, this is the same among the two other caste. High class alphas who send high class omegas, low class omegas and to some extent low class betas to their knees to just please a potential mate, and low class alphas who are far more grounded and less aggressive, much like a beta but only they are not, the urge to mate with primal an omega is still there but not as much, same principles apply to high class and low class omegas.

So the saying lucky as a beta never really made sense to him. They all have it hard whatever caste you may fall into, there is someone or something that is bound to go amiss.

And there is the level castes, another kind of type of castes, say that a basket full of red sweet apple is a level caste, while a huge red sweet high quality is equals to a class caste. They are of the same fruit but the difference is that the level caste are the ones that classified through the quantity of their chemicals in their body as to the class caste are known for their quality genes that can only come from a long and unbroken mating of class caste. The high caste shows exceptional skills, beauty and of course, power. The sheer presence of them can render middle to low castes to their knees, and to some extent even the high level caste, that is if the said class caste is strong enough to do so.

It's a convoluted situation, where castes levels and class roam this society where the weak will be bullied and the strong will be prices and anomalies like him are shunned, he through sullenly.

But in any case, that would explain the feeling that seem to always be around her when Tsuna tried to interact with her; it was her alpha pheromones bothering him, her smell had always been so off to him that he couldn't even stand to be around her long enough for him to start a conversation with her. Well, he got used to it sometime in their elementary days as classmates, and she isn't that bad once you get past her dislike for anything man and her way of comparing men to monkeys, he just didn't become close to her because he was too shy and again, her scent and the confusing presence always throws him off.

But in general, his relationship with Hana, is ok, if you ignore the monkey calling and the almost tension looming over them when pheromones starts flying around them (which is rare, thanks to how rare they even interact with anyone back then.) well, as long as she keeps Kyoko-chan safe that's fine with him. He didn't really worried about Hana making the moves on Kyoko-chan, he knew for a fact that Hana has a thing for older, more mature men _('even if they had to be alphas!'_ he heard her once), something about how it would be just beautiful if someone would just take her to their castle and live happily ever after in their non-monkey inhabited palace, so he was fine with Hana being with Kyoko-chan all the time.

He idly placed his book on his desk calmly, facing the front of the classroom as the second bell rang through the school signalling classes will start soon. He grinned at Takeshi when he saw the other boy scrabble to sit down on his assigned chair with his usual sheepish grin when they heard the classroom door slide open, signalling their class president for them to stand and bow. After doing so, Oyama-sensei had all of settle down, asking them to listen well.

Tsuna watched as the partially balding teacher fixed his glasses gently and lay his lecture papers onto the teacher desk looking all too tired all of the sudden especially for a Monday, a wave of pity ran through most of Tsuna's more rational classmates himself included, as they watched the mild mannered beta took a deep breath and let it loose soundly, he seemed to be getting more stressed lately due to him being assigned as their new homeroom teacher as the last one have quit his job for some unknown reason (Tsuna is betting all his treasured mangas, it has to do with Reborn) just two weeks prior. He liked this teacher a lot better since he never treated Tsuna like most of his teacher do, opting to just mildly and calmly reprimanding him for his clumsiness, a far cry from the other ones that seemed to have it out for him. Oyama-sensei seems to have most of the student body's favour on him because of his calm and professional disposition when it comes to handling his student's regardless of their caste standing, which is a rather refreshing take on things for them, hence why is now their homeroom teacher.

The poor man.

"Alright, we'll be having a new student joining us today, I want you to all treat him well. He came all the way from the States, and I don't want to hear anything about you harassing him. Am I clear with this?" The homeroom teacher said, eying most of his alpha students, which could only mean two things: it's either an alpha or an omega. Oyama-sensei has all the right to give them (alphas) the stink eye since the usual scenario; and alpha comes in, new blood for them to sink their teeth on. Intimidating and pushing their dominance over them to show was the boss around this area are, or if it's an omega, well…like he said new blood meant new meat to sink their teeth into; it's just harder for the omegas more so on their caste counterparts. And this happened to Gokudera too, but the older male was never to be intimidated by anyone really, and it all just back fired on all of them since the half-Italian have beat the crap out of them after trying their hand on intimidating him on his first day around lunch time, they left him since.

Actually, Oyama-sensei said the same thing when he announced Hayato's arrival. A sense of Déjà vu crashed on to his person so strong he almost toppled over his seat, it was only because of a familiar shadow passed by the edge of his vision outside the window did he restrained himself from making a fool out of himself. Feeling himself stiffen at the prospect of a new person to test is abilities or capabilities as the new Vongola head curtsy of Reborn, Tsuna braced himself on his seat, ignoring the increasing volume of curious students and the rising tension that comes along with it.

Oyama-sensei waited for another second after hearing confirmation on the student's part after he asked his question. He gave Tsuna and generally all the other alpha students (a mix of class and level alphas) in his classroom a look a sign that he was not very trusting towards them, something Tsuna can surely understand in some degree, his class is not known for their much mellower alpha students after all, even with the superior alpha like Hibari-san looming over them.

The beta teacher paused for another second before sighing and looked above as if praying for guidance and nod his head, he turned his head towards the door and called out for the new student to come in and show himself to their new classmates.

The door slid open and the new student stepped in and all hell broke loose.

Tsuna braced himself with both hands on the edge of his table, his eyes wide as he tried to keep himself reacting to the scent that just blasted through that door the moment it opened. He gritted his teeth together, slamming them together. He kept himself from reacting and focused on trying to calm himself by regulating his breathing. He ignored the other alphas' howls and growls as much as he can trying to calm down from the sudden burst of that insanely strong but oh so alluring scent.

In the corner of his eyes, he could see Takeshi bracing himself onto the table as well, only he had his shoulders hunched and his head bowed, eyes closed, he can tell that he was trying to hold on; unfortunately he can't see Hayato from where he was sitting, but he has fate on the other boy to not so anything rash.

He felt most of his classmates, alphas and even some high level betas alike seemed to reacted in unison, instincts going haywire, chairs scraping the floor, tables being moved aside hastily and sounds of growls and snarls echoed throughout the room, it was about to turn into a battle royal when something happened.

"Shut up filthy alpha swines…" a cold deadly whisper sounded from in front of the room, halting the pandemonium that erupted inside the classroom as swift as it had started, shock descended upon all of them, even the perpetually calm beta teacher was speechless to what he have heard.

An obvious high class omega, a rare caste among all three caste stood in front of them, his stunning face the first thing you would see set on a cold mask of disgust, his eyes scanning the classroom taking in the panting alphas, the shocked betas and the frightened omegas (all of which are middle class omegas, cawed by the sheer presence that makes up a high class omega.), Tsuna watched those delicate plumb lips turn into a scary sneer when it landed on him, perhaps recognizing him as a high alpha but did not commented upon it. He thought he heard a strangled gasp from behind him, but he ignored it, electing to watch the new addition to their already insane class.

' _He is stunning, I'd give him that'_ he thought weakly, as he finally caught his breath and his bearing back, composing himself enough for him to sit up a bit straighter, but with the way that scent and pressure that befell upon them, he doubt that he even look any presentable at all and to be honest he doesn't give a flying rat's butt about it either.

' _So drained all of the sudden, not even Reborn's training can do that to me, is this what it's like to be faced by a high calibre omega? And he hasn't reached him majority yet from what I can tell…I can't smell any soft scent of chemicals of the heat pills that lingers among omegas that mature omegas take, he must be from a very scary family full of high class castes.'_

Slowly his numb limbs started to feel less heavy and his breath more stabilized he rested his back onto his back rest, now truly focusing on the omega boy who by now is garnering a whole lot different type of attention, for he have just said.

"What did you just say?!" someone shouted just from behind, Tsuna vaguely recognized Inuyama Toundo voice, a middle class alpha who fancy himself a higher class. He is one of Tsuna's previous tormentors until high class alpha Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato stepped in and made themselves known, well more than usual. He stopped bothering him then, but that didn't really stop him from being a dick to the ones who are weaker than him, but all in all Tsuna sees him as a coward.

Cold eyes shifted from him to the one who yelled, his unique green eyes, a much deeper colour of Hayato, moved to where he knew where Inuyama is seated and made a move that shocked most of the individuals that made up the classroom; he snarled, showing teeth and a the sound of defiance that you can never see from an omega in their small town.

So surprised the whole lot of them, no one ever dared to speak, allowing the little omega to speak, the silence of the room amplifying his soft voice. "I ordered you to shut up, alpha swine, and you will do what I tell you. Unless you wish to be eaten, meat of the society." He said this calmly and softly, a great contrast to his ice like green eyes, pinning the shocked alpha in his place, and even without seeing this happen, Tsuna can bet that what is happening to Inuyama, because if he was being honest, the sheer shock of this omega's viciousness have surprised him enough to shock him to stillness his muscles just locked up in anticipation for a challenge, like all other people in their class.

An eerie silence followed through by the declaration that lasted until Oyama-sensei cleared his throat to break the building tension that befell them all.

T-thank you, Chiyu-kun. Uhm…class, this is your new classmate, Chiyu Ichigo. A-as you all know he is a high class omega and I would like you to treat him well, with respect and must understand that he is from a very well-known and respected family, so, uhm, yes…" Oyama-sensei stuttered horribly, wiping his sweat brows with his hand, his nervous eyes watching the new student carefully. "Would you like to tell us something about yourself?"

"Yes." Came the calm answer swiftly.

"My name is Chiyu Ichigo and I hate all alphas and will someday find a way to exterminate them all," he turned to stunned Oyama-sensei and said in his most child-like voice "but not daddy and my brothers, they're nice, that's all."

"I-I see,"

"Well, if you could sit beside Gokudera-kun then-"

"Harry!" someone shouted from behind Tsuna, and everything else stopped again and this time it even felt like his heart stopped for a moment. His eyes widened and his breath stuttered, and his cold hands started to sweat. Ever so slowly, he turned behind him to see Hayato standing pale as his silver hair, eyes huge but steady looking straight at the person Tsuna knew shouldn't be here.

He should know, Tsuna himself held a sobbing Hayato in his arms that night when he told them his deepest secret to him and Takeshi.

He was so surprised of everything that is happening at this moment he didn't hear himself whisper:

"But I though you killed him, Hayato…"


End file.
